Too Soon To Be Dead
by MeowMix0112
Summary: 13 year old Shealeigh is a survivor from the apocalypse.She is all alone wandering when she finds a prison.The people in the prison help her out because she has been all alone.She has been with them over a year now and that's where the story is gonna take place.1 year after the apocalypse. Note:If this thing fucks up again because this is probably my second upload of this thing.
1. Chapter 1:Some Love

Shealeigh's POV~Ever since my sister Christina died I don't really have a only family I have is the group in the prison but they still treat me like a god sake,they haven't even taught me how to use a gun because 'I'm too young.'Carl is 13 too and he knows how to only member of the group who probably hates my guts is probably says that I put her son in danger and that I'm a trouble maker and shit like whatever.I was with Carl taking to him when he was on watch."Hey do you think maybe you could teach me how to shoot?" I asked looked at me chuckled"You're too young to learn.''I crossed my arms."No way you too!? Dude I'm the exact same age as you plus I'm older then you!"I stated."By like 3 months."He said."Please!" I begged."Fine! Fine,I'll teach you how to shoot." he rolled his eyes smiling.I jumped up and hugged him."THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"I went inside to get the gun that was on the table.I made sure no one saw me get it because it wasn't mine.I went back up to were Carl was at."Okay I'm ready!" I yelled out and saw Carl and Glenn talking."He's going to be on watch okay so lets go."He said.I waved to Glenn and skipped to the had put 3 glass bottles on a stool and then walked towards me."Okay so try to shoot that bottle." I pointed the gun and slowly pulled the trigger.I didn't exactly hit the middle.I hit the bottle cap off."Wow that me show you."He put his hand on my shoulder and his other hand where my finger was holding the trigger.I looked over and saw his face next to face turned so I will admit that I do have a little crush on him but its not that big of a deal.I saw his face blush and got even redder than mine."Don't lock your arms..."he said moving my arms."Ready?"I looked at him then at the bottle.I shot it right through the middle."Awesome now try it on your own,"I took a deep breath and shot the went exactly were Carl had marked it."YES!" I yelled.I looked at Carl who was staring at me."What?"I stopped and scratched his head."Nothing!What!Nothing!" He said nervously."CARL!"We heard a looked over and it was his mom Lori.I walked over to us."Carl go inside i need to talk to Shealeigh."Carl shrugged and left."I told you to stay away from my is not are a bad influence to making him teach you how to shoot when we told you that you are too young.''she calmly said."EXCUSE ME!?How dare you try to control me when you're not even my are nobody to tell me whether i should hang out with I'm 13 i think it's time for me to learn." I started raising my voice."How dare you talk to your grown up that way!"She yelled."Stop trying to control me like IF YOUR MY MOM!WELL HERE'S A NEWSFLASH YOU'RE NOT!" I left her standing there with her sentence shoved up her ass.I cried all the way to my room.I shut the cell door closed.I cried on my pillow.~Thanks for reading my story :D~


	2. Chapter 2:Truth

Chapter 2:Apologies.

_**Shealeigh's POV~**_I was crying on my pillow when i heard someone knock on my door.I didn't look up."Leave me alone!"I yelled.I heard the door open and someone sit next to me."It's me did my mom say to you?"Carl said.I wiped my tears away."Nothing..."I lied to him.I looked down so he wouldn't see me cry."No really what did she say to you?!"I sniffed a couple of times before i told him."She doesn't want me anywhere near you..."I mumbled."What?'' Carl said."SHE DOESN'T WANT ME ANYWHERE NEAR YOU ALRIGHT!SHE THINKS I'M A BAD INFLUENCE FOR YOU AND THAT I'M A TROUBLEMAKER!SHE MADE ME FEEL BAD!"I cried even more than i was."What?!" I stormed out of the room without saying anything else.I left my room and went outside to get some fresh air. _**~Carl's POV~**_I can't believe mom told her that!I ran up to mom and said"Is there something wrong with you?Or do you have bricks in your head mom?!"She looked surprised."Carl honey what are you talking about?"she said."Why did you tell Shealeigh that?She's not a bad influence and now you are making her farther away from me!She's my only you not want me to have friends?"I said straight up."I was only thinking of your safety-" I cut her off."Mom you go say sorry to her right now!She's crying because of you!"She was left speechless."Some mom you are..."I turned around and left.I stood up for Shealeigh because I like her and she is my only friend.I bet she doesn't even like me back... **__**_**Shealeigh's POV~**_I stopped crying."Hey..."I turned around and saw Carol sitting next to me."Hi..."She sat down next to me."This is a nice view."She looked at the horizon with me."Yeah it is...hey can i ask you something?" I said looking at nodded."How does it fell like falling in love with someone?"She smiled."Well you feel like butterflies in your stomach and when your close to them you can takes your breath away."I 's the exact same feeling i get when I'm with Carl."why do you ask?"she said "Well i kinda have a thing for Carl but Lori doesn't want me to be anywhere near him" She smiled and laughed."She is afraid of her son to go threw his first heart break that's doesn't hate you." I looked at her like confused."How do you know?''I asked Carol."She told messed up truth is she adores was friends with your mom.''


	3. Chapter 3:Choices

_** Chapter3:Choices **_

_**Shealeigh's**_**_ POV~_**"What!Then why did she tell me all those things!I was hurt!'' I started to freak I knew I had to keep calm.I took a deep breath."I just told 's scared of Carl for his first love to break his heart." I blinked a couple of times."But Carl doesn't like me?"I got up and smiled."Well let's go inside it's getting dark."I went inside cause it was getting cold too.I was gonna go to where me and Carl were we shared the same room.I over heard Carl talking to Lori.I laid flat on the wall to hear them."Do you like Shealeigh?" I heard him respond."Of course she's my best friend." Then I heard Lori say."No i mean like like her as in a serious girlfriend."That's when my heart started pounding."NO!I like her just not in that way mom!"My heart sunk.I wanted to let out a scream and cry but i couldn't.I acted as if I didn't hear anything at all."Oh I'm sorry were you guys having a talk?"I acted."Oh no I was just about to Shealeigh."I was gonna hug her but i needed to act like if I was mad at her but i wasn't.I laid on my bed."Hey are you going to bed?" I totally ignored him."Shealeigh!" he yelled.I fake acted again."Did you say something?"i smiled."Forget it."I shrugged and got on my bed and went to sleep.

I woke up tired because I couldn't sleep at was like maybe 3:30 in the morning.I put on my flip-flops and went outside in my blanket.I saw Daryl on watch."Hey what are you doing this late?"Daryl asked."I couldn't sleep.I have a lot stuff in my mind." I sat down and looked in the binoculars."Walkers don't stop until they find something to eat huh."i said putting down the binoculars and sitting down next to Daryl."Not really they just eat.I can't believe they don't get full." I smiled."They aren't human Daryl."We both laughed."What do you have in mind right now like what are you thinking?"Asked Daryl."Like right now?'' i covered myself more."Yeah."I quickly said."the movie the goonies."he laughed."god i love that 's the only movie that has a fat kid dancing." I giggled."OH YEAH" He looked on the binoculars and said"What the hell is that.?!"I squinted my eyes.I picked up the other binoculars."What is that!" **_~Thanks for reading guys~_**


	4. Chapter 4:New Love?

**_Chapter 4:New Love?_**

**_Shealeigh's POV~_**I saw in the binoculars a boy all alone there."Oh my god,Daryl!That's a person!"I got my gun and ran down followed me down to where the fence was at. I killed some zombies and took the guy's hand and took him inside.I looked at him and then looked at Daryl."Check him if he's bit."I got out of the room and waited several minutes later Daryl opened the door."He's not bit'' I sighed in left and I went inside.I walked back and fourth thinking,**What are we going to do with him?.**He grabbed my arm and i shifted pointing my gun at he put his arms up."Sorry I mean no you know where the showers are?" I put down my gun."Can I have a name and age?" I said crossing my hands."Does it matter?" He said in reply."I just saved your ass,I think i deserve an answer." wanting to smile but i couldn't."Dustin Kennedy ?" I smiled."Shealeigh Grey there's no showers here but follow me."I grabbed a water bucket and a rag.I cleaned his face.I was up close to him and smiled because I like his hair."Ow..."He said because he had a scratch on his face."Heh sorry." I continued to clean his face."So how long have you stayed in this prison?"He asked."About a year."I smiled at him."Wow that's a long time." I finished cleaning his face and he was clean i saw his true clean self.**Wow he's so...so...cute...** I heard a voice say."Who is this person?" I turned around to see who it was and saw Carl.I was so close to Dustin's face.I scoot back."Uh Carl this is Dustin a the new person this is Carl."I said introducing one another."YES!"I said."What?"He said confused."Can I talk to you in privet please.I'll be back,"I smiled at Dustin."Okay what was that all about?"He whispered."Hey I really like this guy and I want to get him jealous okay so please do this for me." What I really meant is **Help me go out with this guy so I can get YOU jealous.** "Okay okay." I smiled and went back over where Dustin was."Come let me show you,your room."I grabbed his hand and showed him.I took him to the cell next to ours."You go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning okay?"I smiled and went to my room.I saw Carl there."Hey do you like me?'' I was surprised to here Carl say that."Carl you're my best friend come do you ask?" I said laying on the side of my bed facing Carl."Oh nothing just wondering."I shrugged."If we were dating in real life you think it would ruin our relationship?"i said."No cause that will never happen."He switched sides and turned his back to me._No cause that would never happen. _That line he said was haunting me. _**~Thanks For Reading!~**_


	5. Chapter 5:Zombie Fight

Ok so here's my schedule for all my series. I will be uploading 2 everyday and on minimum days i will maybe upload Too Soon To Be Dead will be uploaded at 5 or maybe 7 takes me a while to write this with other series is gonna be when i finish Too Soon To Be Dead so maybe next month i will start a new walking dead series and end The Walking Dead:Too Soon To Be heads up I will probably do season 2 for Too Soon To Be Dead.

_**Chapter 5:Zombie Fight**_

_**Shealeigh's POV~**_ I woke up super early and went outside of the prison slowly and quietly.I went in the woods all the walk,I saw a walker eating a rabbit.I looked at the walker eating its way through the poor rabbit's did the world end like this? Why would the world end like those innocent people dying from these things.I have a lot of questions i want to ask god you did he do this?Why did he let it happen?Are you even on our side to try to survive this cruel world? I reached for my back pocket to get my gun when i felt eyes widen."My gun?! Where's my gun." I remembered when I put it down after I pointed it at I said that the walker looked at stood up from eating the rabbit.I started to move backwards until I tripped on the floor.I was looking straight at the walker's eyes.I laid there paralyzed,not knowing what to do.I looked back and saw another walker coming towards me.I began to breathe heavily.I stood up and ran from the walkers.I looked back and saw them running towards me.I ran for a couple of seconds and looked back again and saw nothing.I felt dizzy and ready to throw up.I finally realized that i was lost and didn't know where the prison is at.I turned around and a walker fell on me.I pushed it back from chewing on my neck.I kicked and pushed but it was it let go of the ground and pushed him to the side.I quickly got up and rolled over where i hit a i hit the tree,i stabbed my arm and it got tree branch broke of the tree and still was in my arm.I put my hand to remove it and screamed in walker stood up and it was sprinting in my direction.I walked backwards trying to run from the walker when I fell down this hill that was going down.I flipped several times before i finally came to a my hair was in my face and i felt blood come down from my head and my arm was still bleeding.I still felt dizzy and I saw was a blur.I tried to pull myself up with my hand and pull the branch off because in the distance i could see the walker still trying to get was my chance to still get the stupid branch off me and so I quickly acted.I took grasp of the branch and pulled it with all my might.I wanted to scream but I couldn't because the noise would attract more walkers.I managed to take of a big piece of the wood off but still some wood was still in the again the walker was almost close to how it pushed me into a bigger tree then the other one when i hit it,the tree became a lot more wobbly.I looked up and the tree and saw it crashing down and hitting most of the other tree branches.I crawled away from where the tree was gonna hit.I closed my eyes tightly.I heard a loud **BOOM! **When I opened my eyes the tree demolished and the walker was shattered into pieces under the fight with the walker was finally over.


	6. Chapter 6:One More Walker!

_**Shealeigh's POV~**_ I looked at the demolished walker on the floor,crushed.I gagged a little at !I had to watch out for the other walker.I know it was still around somewhere.I still had the stupid wood wedged in my skin.I heard a a growl behind me.I whirled myself and saw the walker looking at me."Aw shit."I whined and grabbed the rock that was right beside it was heavy!It stumped at my direction.I struggled trying to pick up the stupid rock up.I kept looking at the rock then at the walker."Come ON!" I tried pulling it up but it was crammed on the the walker got closer,i blocked my face and gave up.I got pushed on the floor and and fell wanting to cry out for help but it was useless.I'm lost and know one knows where I am at.I heard a slash when the walker was about to bite me.I then heard nothing but silence.I opened my eyes and saw 2 girls standing with long brown hair flowing through the had green eyes black jacket and other girl was taller than the other had brown hair too but a little shorter than the other girls hair she had Betty bangs with to strands of hair on the side and it was in a pony wore a tank top with shorts stalkings and punker boots untied.I just looked at them both."Well are you gonna stay there forever?"She said giving me her hand.I grabbed her hand and she helped me up."Thanks" I said wiping the dirt of my jeans and shirt."Hi I'm is Koby"The girl with the pony tail said or Jewel."Hi I'm Shealeigh."I said wanting to shake there hand.I shook Jewel's hand but not Koby' put down my hand."Let's get something straight okay?I do stuff on my own so don't get in my way if you know whats best for you okay?" Koby said rudely.I nodded I was more scared of her then that walker from earlier."So Shealeigh,are you with a group or by your own?" Jewel said."I'm with a group in the prison over there"I pointed."or well somewhere.I kinda lost myself." Jewel laughed hastily."You're from the prison over there!"She pointed at the direction."We just passed it we could show you where it is." I smiled akwardly."yeah that would be awesome."

She showed me the way back.I saw the prison and felt stopped in front of the prison."Thanks." i said."Yeah no maybe we should hang out sometimes." I smiled."I'll sneak out once in a while.I'll go on watch every day at 5 okay wave at me ok?" Jewel chuckled."They dont let you go out sometimes do they?" I giggled."Well believe it or not they are very have to go bye!See ya remember 5!"I waved and ran inside _**~Thanks For Reading~**__ I know it was kinda boring!_


	7. Chapter 7: Pride and Prejudice

_**Shealeigh's POV~**_I waved bye to them.I went inside instantly but everyone was still asleep.I went to go grab water,a rag,and the first aid kit.I went to the bathroom to clean up.I was in a rush so no one can notice that I was outside and attacked by a freaking walker.I finished cleaning my face and arms so I got the aid kit and took out some long tweezers.I dug it deep in my skin so I can take out that wood in my skin.I held my screams in so no one could hear took me 20 minutes to take it I took it out,I threw the tweezers on the floor.I cleaned the wound and made it look as if it was just a clothes were overflowing with blood on them.I grabbed a towel and took off my clothes.I wrapped myself in the towel and looked in both directions when I opened the door.I saw no one so I left the restroom and went to my room.I quietly tip toed in my room so I wouldn't wake up Carl.I grabbed my duffel bag and left.I ran down stairs when I tripped and fell down the metal stairs.I was on the floor with pain but looked up with out worry.I didn't wake up anybody.I swiftly got up and ran to the bathroom dropping my duffel bag on the counter.I got out all the stuff i needed to change into.I shoved all the dirty clothes in my bag.I ditched the bathroom and laid on my bed talking to myself grabbing my toe.I hurt myself tripping down stairs.I saw Carl shift over and so I pretended to fall asleep.

"Shealeigh? Are you awake?" I didn't respond to him." Guess not...?"

I pretended like I just woke up.I rubbed my eyes and saw him."Good morning,Carl." I smiled and flipped the sheets over.I got up and poured myself a glass of water.I spit it out because that was the pee bucket."Gross!Fucking nasty!" I said actually drinking the regular drinking water...hopefully.

"What was that?"Carl said folding his sheets

"Do you really want to know?" I said smiling

"Uh not anymore!" he said putting and 'ew' face.

I laughed.I made my bed and the sat on it again.I opened my favorite book,Pride and Prejudice.I smiled at the most romantic part."In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." I said out loud.

"Hey whats on your arm?"My smile faded away.I blinked a couple of times trying to think of an excuse."Uh I tripped down the stairs and now I have this tiny cut." I said smiling,ignoring the fact that it hurt like hell!He looked at me like if i was crazy because it wasn't tiny.

"What the hell!That's freaking huge!"he said grabbing my arm and pulling me and looking at me looked at me.I gazed in his eyes while he gazed in kept getting closer and closer.I put his hat on his head."You failed to remember about your hat." I giggled.I know it was the stupid move to do but I can't kiss someone who doesn't like me the way i like him.I gave a weak smile.I gently jerked my hand free from his grasp.I walked a few steps then stopped and looked over my shoulder."I'll be up in the watch tower." Then kept walking forward.I approached the tower.I finally reached there.I opened the door and saw Glenn and Maggie having sex.

"Oh god !WHY HERE!" I covered my eyes and walked to the other watch site when I ran into Carl. "Hello again!" i said nervously.

"Why didn't you wanna kiss me?" Carl mentioned.

_You always have to have at least a little drama once in a while right!But anyway thanks for reading. Hopefully you guys think this one has less grammar failing then most of my other ones.I proofread it and I hope it sounds good to  
_


	8. Chapter 8:SHIT!

**_Shealeigh's POV~_**My heart heart felt like it was gonna jumped out of my body.I stood there not knowing what to answer him.I blinked a couple of times.

"Shealeigh answer me..." he said calmly.I knew he was going to yell.

"I-I just-" I stuttered until Carl cut me off.

"You don't like me?" He said mumbling.

"No I didn't say that! I just can't kiss someone that doesn't like me back!" I started raising my voice.

"That doesn't like you back?What does that supposed to mean?" Carl said.I felt anxious of telling him the truth so I just walked away to the watch site.I saw through the binoculars and saw Jewel waving at me.I put the binoculars down and ran was following me.

"Hey talk to me!" He said yelling.I kept ignoring him and walked to the gates.I went to the woods and he grabbed my hand."Let GO!" I said.

"Tell me what that meant back there." He said. I jerked my hand until it was free.

"Okay you want the truth here you go! I like you okay! I'm not sure if it's love or just a crush! I couldn't kiss you because you don't like me the way I like you!" I wiped away tears from my eyes. "I heard you talking to Lori saying that you don't like as a stupid best friend and that's all we would ever be!" I felt a grip of someone's hand on my shoulder.I heard a grunt of a walker.I looked over and it was a walker.I didn't fear this walker at all.I elbowed it,grabbed his hand threw him over me.I guess all those martial arts my dad made me do really payed stupid walker got up again.I was ready to super kick this bitch in the face but I heard a clink. The walker fell and behind it I saw Jewel and Koby.

"We saved your ass again." said Koby kicking the walker to see if it was dead. Carl looked at them and then at me.

"Uh thanks I owe you one.'' I said putting down my hands.I wiped away my tears so they wouldn't know that I was crying.

"Actually you owe us three. saved you from that other walker when we first showed you the way back to the prison because you got lost and save you again." Jewel said laughing. I face palmed myself because Carl was standing right there and I didn't want him to know.

"Wait so you know these girls?!'' Carl said confused."and you lied to me about that scratch on your arm?"

"And who are you?" said Koby

"You live in the prison with him?"

My head was spinning.I felt dizzy of all these problems.I didn't know how to answer know these girls? And you lied to me about your scratch on your arm?And who are you?You live in the prison with him? All I saw was black in the last 2 seconds.I think I fainted.

_Thanks for reading!Hopefully my proofread was good!  
_


	9. Chapter 9: My Love

_**Shealeigh's POV~**_I woke up feeling dizzy and having a I saw was bright lights glowing over me.I got up and saw Koby standing next to Carl and Jewel.I covered my eyes with my hand.I pulled myself up.I felt something on my was a light stood up and walked away."Carl..." I sat up and jumped of the bed.I ran after and Koby grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Let him wants to be alone." Jewel said.

"He's my best friend let go." I said trying to yank my hand then Koby pushed me back.

"Hey let him go! He doesn't want to talk right now,so you best be not trying to bother him with your stupid sorries!" Koby yelled at me.I yanked my arm and punched got mad and punched me back.I fell to the floor but then tripped her with my jumped on my and hit was ready to choke me.I grabbed her arm and bit put her guard down and I grabbed her arm and flipped her over my fell on her back but quickly got up.I did a cart wheel and kicked her was messed up.

"He's my friend not yours so back off!" I spit to the side and walked off.I ran to find Carl in the woods.I still couldn't find him.I kept yelling his name but I still couldn't find I saw him at a lake throwing stones in the water.I walked towards him.I sat down. "Hey..." I said calmly looking at didn't walk of like i thought he would.

"Hey...why didn't you tell me that you liked me?" he said throwing a rock at the lake making it bounce 5 times.

"I was so many reason.I was scared it would ruin our relationship.I was scared to confront you.I was scared you wouldn't like me back..." i said with a serious face looking at the lake.

"Those are I actually like you too.I don't know if its love or just a crush." He said. "_In vain have I struggled.I will not feelings will not be must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." _he said saying the words i read from my favorite book.I wanted to cry of happiness but i held it put his hand over me and hugged me.I hugged him looked at each other and got closer together until our lips touched kissed for the first 10 seconds we pulled smiled and I smiled.

"Let's go back.'' We got up and went to the prison holding started raining when we were half way was raining hard!We got all ran to the saw the prison."Let's go!" I had to yell because all we could here was rain drops slamming the we got inside we started hugged and then let go.

"We got a free shower!" He said laughing.I laughed with hair was all wet and was stared at us.

"Where you two crazy kids?" she said serious but wanting to laugh to.I moved my bangs from my face.

"We were going for a walk." Carl said with a chuckle.I smiled taking of my punker boots smiled.

"Okay go change." she said smirked.I went to go change then I got an umbrella and went with Daryl who was on watch."HEY Daryl." He was drenched in water.I put him under the umbrella.

"Thanks."

"Hey what's that Daryl?" I said pointing in the back of the fence."Its Andrea!" I said smiling big.I gave Daryl the umbrella.I got a jacket and putting it over my head.I went to Rick so he could open the gate for ran to the gates opened I hugged her and she hugged me back."Hi Andrea" i said

_Thanks for reading i made this one longer than all my other ones so yeah!_


	10. Chapter 10:What's wrong with me!

_Okay people who are reading this I finally got the cast of my arm and now I'm ready to type some I was on my computer reading your guys' comments and stuff, I'm not the one that's messing up with all the grammar and computer has something wrong with it and it . some words out or letters dad is going to fix it understand that it's not my you!Oh and I'm glad you all like my story._

**_Shealeigh's_****_POV_** I hugged Andrea tightly.I didn't want to let go.I haven't seen her in like forever! She was the only one who understood me more than grabbed her and checked her pockets if she had any weapons.I wasn't even done with my hug.I crossed my arms because I couldn't do anything about it.

"Welcome back..." he said leading her inside the prison. It was still raining and the water was like 6 inches high.I went back inside to go sleep cause I had this strange couple of days I've been feeling like like if there was this thing in my stomach.I grabbed everything around and Lori looked at me.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Carol.I looked over and nodded.

"Mhm everything's fine." I said fake smiling.I turned around and kept 's probably cause I'm dehydrated.I went to get something to drink and there was only milk to drink.I sighed.I don't know why but every time I drink milk I get nauseous.I grabbed it anyway and drank it.I didn't feel good right away but I didn't feel bummed out like all the time.

"Hey..." said someone. I turned around and it was Carl.

I waved."Hey Carl!" trying to act like if I wasn't in pain.

"So I thought maybe that now that we are you know...dating...that maybe its time for us to have a real date?" he said blushing.

"Sure! I mean yeah okay cool so... like uh when?" I said shyly.

"At maybe like 6:30" he said

I nodded.I leaned on the stairs of the bunk waved bye. I quickly grabbed a plastic bag and threw up in it.

Whats wrong with me?


End file.
